Sweet Innocent Lies
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: what if Gatsby's butler took the shot and Gatsby never died? What if Daisy's child was Gatsby's not Tom's? Will the past come back to life? Find out in this story full of mystery, lies,romance, lies, and of course the roaring 20's.
1. Bang Bang Bang

**hello my dear readers if any one actually reads this thank you remember to comment and enjoy...3**

As the gunshot was heard resounding through the castle grounds Jay Gatsby's eyes widened his faithful butler who had taken the shot for him crumbled to the ground a look of agony etched on his face. Gatsby looked down to see two people dead one his butler the other the gunman who had comitted his own suicide. He rushed to the phone that was hanging off of the table splattered with blood. He shakily picked it up and heard Nick Carraway's panicked voice."Is everything alright"?  
"Old Sport, I need your help". Said gatsby his voice tremoring.  
He looked upon his yard that was tainted with blood and the bodies of his friend and foe. But, gatsby only had one question in his mind.  
'Why did this man want to murder him'. Jay had never met him before in his elaborate life, nor had he any clue why this man would want to kill him.  
With shaky fingers the confused man dialed the number for the police station hoping that they knew this man's reasoning.  
Nick Carraway's Pov  
I frantically ran out of the building with my boss trailing me not understanding why I was in this rash state. But, I couldn't hear anyone but my friends distressed voice over the telephone. I quickly ran to a taxi, flung over the door, and ordered him to drive as fast as he could to gatsby's house. He didn't need an adress for everyone already knew where the Great Gatsby lived.  
Tom Buchanan Pov That son of a bastard deserved everything that was coming to him he tried to steal what was mine. This was revenge and it felt so good to know that he would be gone from my life. Me and Daisy were going on a little vacation to rekindle our romance. I sure as hell missed Murtle but she would do for now.

**what do you think? let me know down below ;)**


	2. Who Is This Gatsby?

**Hello again, I honestly don't believe anyone is going to read this but ... I love this book and movies so I'm going to write it anyways, If your reading this enjoy... and remember to comment/favorite ;) thanks ...**

Daisy's Pov  
I looked out of the vast windows that were located in the spacious hotel in Paris, to see Pammy playing in the sandy shore of the beach, I gave a soft sigh as I gazed upon her. So childish, so innocent, if only I was like that...those where the good days...Gatsby. My eyes widened and my stomach reeled as I grasped the wall trying to steady myself,and trying to erase that haunting name from my head. But, my thoughts just wouldn't relent, 'Gatsby, Gatsby,Gatsby, you left him to die, how could you'?

With these thoughts infecting my mind I began to sob, clutching the curtain for support, but , I soon fell and hit the ground with a huge thud. I didn't even bother to get up, I just continued to sob while my mind accused me for his murder. If your wondering how I found out, Tom told me, he declared that he found out before the press could even find their new story...I blamed myself...it was all my fault...

Pammy Pov  
I don't know what happened but, I looked up to see mama staring at me from her room, I smiled at her and continued to build my sand castle. I wanted to meet a prince and live in a castle, I know mama met a prince, but I didn't understand why she didn't go with him. Daddy always is with other ladies , I liked the prince way more.

Even though I only saw him once and from far away he looked absolutely majestic. He always stood with pose and class, like a true gentleman he kissed mama's hand. I don't know what it was, but, I somehow felt even more connected to him than daddy, it was like I knew him from somewhere.

I looked back up and frowned as soon as I noticed mama wasn't at her window. I sensed that something was wrong so, I ran up to the hotel with nannies trailing me, running through the main lobby wasn't easy, especially having to dodge all the people. But, being small had it's advantages,I slide through the crowd like a snake through the bushes, and soon reached the glittering gold elevator. I again used my size as an advantage and squeezed past the elevator attendant who wasn't informed of my anonymous appearance. As the elevator came upon floor 11 I made my genius escape, which was running as fast as I could with the elevator attendant hot on my trail. Soon I found the grand gold plated door, room 36, I quickly rushed in to find mama on the floor sobbing.

I couldn't stand to see her like this, I don't exactly know why I did this but, I quickly ran over her and frantically began to shake her and cry begging her to get up. Telling her that it was all going to be okay. She looked up at me with startled puffy eyes, mascara was evident on her usually rosy cheeks, that were now blotchy with a million tears. The last thing she uttered before passing out was.

"Gatsby"? As soon as she hit the ground , i screamed and fell into a fit of tears. 'Where was he'?'Where was my father'? Probably with some girl, I shivered with disgust, and screamed again. Soon maids rushed in, and then a medic,but, all of that was a blur to me.

Exactly who was this Gatsby, and why did Mama think I was him?

Reviews

Guest: Omg thanks 3 I seriously thought no one was going to read this please keep reading, thanks again :).

Classic Girl 45:Old sport I sure hope to see it soon ;) and thanks

My Dictator Level Is Over 9000:Thank you old sport :) hope you like the story

**So what do you think? Let me know down below!?**


	3. I've Seen You've Before?

**heyy guys so...thanks for the likes this chapter isn't my best but i hope you like it... :) alright well...enjoy**  
Jay Gatsby Pov  
I looked over my elaborate grounds , with their grand gardens, and luxurious views as a Hawk would to his prey. I stood looking through my usual window, phone in hand, I wanted her to call, I was still in denial. She would leave Tom...she would...but that dream died out like a candle, flickering but finally going out.

It seemed that a passerby would gaze gracefully upon my machine of dreams and wish they had one for their own. For me, it was quite the opposite, I didn't care for money nor riches just her...Daisy Buchanan. I sneered, now Daisy Gatsby sounded so much more elegant than the latter. The sound of the two names colliding was like the sweetest music drifting softly into my ears.

Looking at my vast land again it felt desolate and lonely, Nick had gone away on a business trip, something about selling stocks. Without him I felt utterly alone, with him here at least I had a friend, a companion, someone to rely on, but, now it was as if I had lost everything precious in my life and was left alone for good. That's when it hit me, I would go to New York, who knows what would entertain me there. A little party never killed nobody...right?

Pammy Pov  
I sobbed as I held today's paper in my shaking hands, it had been a day since Mama's fall, she still hasn't woken up. The doctors told me she was in something called a coma? I don't know what that means, but it sure sounds scary. Daddy still hasn't come, I looked down sadly at my trembling hands, I bet he doesn't care. He's off with some girl while Mama suffers, I shook my head making my hair bounce, I would never do that to any one. One of the cruelest things on this earth is betraying the one you love. And from that day on I promised myself that I would never commit this act of dishonesty.

A blond nurse came up to me smiling holding a piece of candy. "Would you like some"? She asked with a smile that didn't reach her emerald eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, she was the same lady that I saw with daddy earlier, they were sneaking into a hotel room. "No, leave me alone"! I yelled, and ran out of the room. I was mad at the lady who had ruined Mommy's and Daddy's relationship. My intitial goal was to find Mama's room but, all the white robes and walls soon became a blur, and I realized that I was completely and utterly lost. I choked back a sob as I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. When would my life be normal?  
Jay Gatsby Pov  
While angrily stalking down the streets of New York I looked up to see the sun setting behind the clouds full of orange and yellow hues, I cursed my luck. My car had broken down, forcing me to walk , trying to find a car shop. As I turned my head and looked at a nearby newstand I saw a sight that would never leave my thoughts.  
** DAISY BUCHANAN IN A COMA?**  
**IT WAS KNOWN TO THE PUBLIC THAT COUPLE TOM AND DAISY BUCHANAN HAD GONE ON A VACATION TO THE VERY ELEGANT COUNTRY OF FRANCE, AND WOULD STAY IN THE GRANDEST HOTEL IN ALL OF PARIS. WHAT CAUSED THIS TERRIBLE EVENT TO HAPPEN? AND WHERE EXACTLY WAS WHEN THIS HAPPENED? ...**  
The rest was a blur to me but, I rushed over and hastily grabbed a newspaper off of the rack. I looked with worried eyes at the picture and noticed something pecuiliar. A little girl, about 3 or 4, who looked nothing like Tom? She resembled Daisy , but, there was something familiar about her, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Why was I worrying about Daisy and Tom's child? I marveled as I stared with glossy eyes at the page displaying this terrible twist of fate. Not knowing what to do I payed the man for his paper, he had been groaning for about ten minutes about how I didn't pay him. Sitting on the curb, not sparing a thought for my new expensive suit, I sat and pondered as to what my actions would be.  
**sooo what do you think will happen next?let me know down below? please that's why I write to get comments on how I'm doing pleaaaase let me know?**

Reviews:

Guest: thanks 3 glad you like it soo much :) what did you think of this chapter?

Lucky The Soldier: Thanks old sport be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

**Hey guys so I have to admit this chapter is pretty amazing, its a good read old sport! Well...enjoy :)**  
*Last time*  
The rest was a blur to me but, I rushed over and hastily grabbed a newspaper off of the rack. I looked with worried eyes at the picture and noticed something peculiar. A little girl, about 3 or 4, who looked nothing like Tom? She resembled Daisy , but, there was something familiar about her, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Why was I worrying about Daisy and Tom's child? I marveled as I stared with glossy eyes at the page displaying this terrible twist of fate. Not knowing what to do I payed the man for his paper, he had been groaning for about ten minutes about how I didn't pay him. Sitting on the curb, not sparing a thought for my new expensive suit, I sat and pondered as to what my actions would be.

Flowers. Peonies, to be exact, are what Jay Gatsby had clutched in a tight grasp this fine morning. It was about nine o'clock, Jay Gatsby was now located in France where he nervously paced in front of a enormous hospital with gold clad revolving doors. Pacing back and forth and muttering to himself-he was quite a sight. Passerby's would stare admiringly and queerly at the man in the pink suit who walked as gracefully as an angel. When he talked his velvet voice rang through people's ears like the finest music.

"I should of never come, what was I thinking?", Gatsby mumbled to himself making elaborate hand gestures. When realizing the many gazes settled on him Jay made a decision, he marched his way into the marble building making the revolving doors spin out of control. He had come all the way from New York to Paris France to give her flowers. Why was he doing this? He had to get over her! But he just couldn't, it was as if she was his drug, he was addicted and no clinic or therapy could help him. She was his kryptonite and he felt as if he would never be able to get over her.

As one might walk through the hospital corridors they would notice a small girl huddled up close to the wall sleeping soundly. One might wonder what she was doing there, maybe even inquire about it to one of the staff. One might also wonder why she was lost and if someone was looking for her? But, what they didn't know was that no one was looking, searching, or even had an inkling that she was gone. Her so called father, didn't even know of his wife's condition yet let alone that his daughter was missing. The little girl with tangled long locks had never felt so lost and alone before. Everything was a blur in the short hours that she had run away, and soon she fell asleep-lulled by the stillness and quiet of the lonely corridor. She dreamed of many things but, most of all, she dreamed of her most secret, most yearned for wish. She dreamed of the man in the pink suit, his castle, and how he would pick her and mama up in his beautiful yellow car that sparkled in the blazing sunlight. Secretly, Pammy wished to escape the harsh reality with this majestic stranger, who always looked absolutely pristine in his magnificent suits.

As the golden shiny doors opened to reveal a man with suave and confidence everyone in the main lobby of the hospital looked up at the stranger in awe. While his shoes clacked on the marble floors the murmurs became hushed and only the sharp taps of his shoes were heard echoing throughout the vast room. When reaching the long desk that had an array of flowers, pictures, and deliveries, a secretary sprang up from under the desk with a cheery smile, and a very well organized stack of papers. "Hello how may I help you". Stuttered out the secretary when seeing his face, and immediately recognized the famous man. The calm and collected man only uttered two words, that to the attendant were enough to make her keel over. "Daisy Buchanan". "Room 106". She said as if in a daze, handing him a key to the room, which were usually never given out. "Thank you". He said shooting her one of his famous, dazzling smiles, that were usually only seen on the New York Times and various newspapers.

The lobby became a flutter of usual activity when the magnificent stranger left the room, but, the secretary was still in deep thought and sat pondering her recent encounter at her long, cluttered desk. 'Now why would Jay Gatsby want to see Mr. Buchanan's wife'? She asked herself while placidly placing her hands on her desk. All at once it hit her, she remembered that day very clearly. It was fall and the trees were various hues of orange and yellow, she remembered walking down the street and seeing that newspaper. The very one that he was in-on the front page in bold letters it read "Who is this mistress of Gatsby's?", that's when all the pieces fell in place, it all made sense!

She practically sprang up in her desk causing the many packages, patient reports, and various files to go flying into the air. She was surrounded by a sea of white, she dived to catch the flying papers-this had happened many times before, and she was warned not to let this occur again.

While trying to collect the huge collection of papers spread all around the desk she didn't see the man in the expensive tweed suit standing right before her. A pale hand shot out and met her's as they dived for the same paper. She looked up, surprised, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled at the burst of sunlight that entered the building from the elaborate ornamented windows. Her chestnut curly locks framed her face quite well making her look much less like an secretary and more like a model.

"I take it your here to see your wife, ". She pronounced coldly avoiding his fervid gaze that she could feel sliding up her body. "How do you know I'm not here to see you"? He inquired as he slithered up to her before she could reach her desk. She sneered with disgust and slapped his wandering hand away.

"She's in room 106". She said, not bothering to give him a key, he could figure it out for himself. "What's your name". When she heard that disgustingly warm voice again she turned around with a frown etched deep on her face. "I don't see how that is any of your business". She spoke hotly and wheeled back around to the other side of the desk not wanting to see his expecting face. "Then may I inquire, how exactly do you know my name"? The man asked in a mocking tone with some malice laced in it. "The newspaper". She muttered a faint blush filling her cheeks. "What"? He interrogated not hearing her quiet murmur. "THE NEWSPAPER"! She yelled causing everyone in the lobby to look at her as if she were insane. She gritted her teeth, who the hell did he think he was anyways?

To get him off of her case she shoved a key in his hand wanting desperately for him to leave and exclaimed. "Annette , good day". The man chuckled under his breath caught her hand, held it for a minute, and then stated. "I'll be seeing you later". In a husky, brooding tone, that made Annette woozy. Before she came to her senses, he was gone and Annette wanted to slap herself. 'What am I doing'? She asked herself while she put her hand on the corner of the marble desk to steady herself. She hated him. She hated him with all her might. But, mostly, she hated herself-for feeling this way.  
**So any thoughts? Let me know down below! Oh and btw if you haven't heard the great Gatsby soundtrack by itself it's great, you should check it out :) thanks again.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Wow thanks :) It took an unexpected turn, let me know what you think and thanks for the review:).**

**lizzieemcullen:Well your wish is my command :) glad you liked it soo much old sport, and what do you think about the new character?**

**ComingAndGoingByBubble:Awh thanks you oh and btw I love your username! It's super catchy :).**

**smacked lover 22:Thanks, don't worry it does get better for Gatsby, and what do you think about the new character?**

**Ink Spotz:Sorry for the late update I've been at camp for three weeks and literally had no time sorry :( hope you like the new chapter thought, sorry again :).**

**My Dictator Level Is Over 9000:Hoorah!**


	5. Revelations

**hey guys, you comment so much which is super epic! Alright well... enjoy.**  
** *****_Disclaimer*  
Somewhere far far away in a long forgotten forest, there lay a flower. Every ten years the flower wilts a little and after one hundred it dies completely, another grows to replace it. After the new flower grows I will still not own the Great Gatsby..._**

*last time*  
To get him off of her case she shoved a key in his hand wanting desperately for him to leave and exclaimed. "Annette , good day". The man chuckled under his breath caught her hand, held it for a minute, and then stated. "I'll be seeing you later". In a husky, brooding tone, that made Annette woozy. Before she came to her senses, he was gone and Annette wanted to slap herself. 'What am I doing'? She asked herself while she put her hand on the corner of the marble desk to steady herself. She hated him. She hated him with all her might. But, mostly, she hated herself-for feeling this way.  
*Pammy Pov*  
Shuffling in my sleep I heard a very loud noise bouncing of the walls. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking around the dull white washed walls I completely forgot where I was. Whimpering, I pressed myself closer to one of the walls and shut my eyes tight, hoping that I somehow would end up back in my room with Mama softly singing me too sleep. Hearing a soft tap echo through the hallways, I jolted up looking frantically along the white clad hallway. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't one of my nurses, they would take me to papa, I just knew it.

"Are you alright"? I heard a strong, masculine voice call out. Opening my eyes I saw him, he was like a ray of sun on a warm summers day. I stared at him in awe, before finally being able to ask. "Where's mama"? He looked confused for a moment, perplexed even. But, then a grin spread across Gatsby's face in recognition. "Pammy"? He asked a smile spilling over his features with grace and elegance. "That's me"! I replied, momentarily forgetting that I was completely, utterly lost.

He looked like an angel, especially when the light hit his hair making it look golden. Everything about him was angelic, the way he walked, the way his velvety voice sounded like honey, and the way he looked at Mama. "What are you doing here"? He murmured, pulling me out of my trance. "I got lost". I admitted meekly, looking down onto the floor. Holding out a hand the beautiful man exclaimed in his velvety voice. "Let's find her together". Without thinking, I grasped his ginormous hand in mine, trusting him completely. When my hand hit his, I felt a connection, like the one I felt with Mama, I felt secure and loved. The radiant man also looked utterly perplexed by this but, furthermore, walked steadily and slowly, allowing for me to match his pace. And soon we reached a door, in which I was sure mama was staying , we had found it, together!

As Gatsby opened the door I saw a horror I wish I had never layed eyes on, there was Mama laying on a bed. Tubes were connected to her, and a weird mask attached to her face, she looked as if she were sleeping. But, she was so pale, and for once in her whole life she didn't look elegant and statuesque, she look weary and frail. The tears began to spill out of my cerulean eyes as I ran up to her and began to shake her. "Mama wake up, Mama wake up, MAMA WAKE UP"! I yelled, losing it, I began to sob, clutching her hand.

The man looked heartbroken as he stared at the touching scene, he soon came up behind me and began to rub my back in circles, soothingly. "It's okay darling she's just in a coma". He said trying to keep me calm. I looked up, my face tear stained and my eyes were red and puffy. "What's that"? I inquired trying to make sure that she would be okay. The man sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks, he bent down to my level, his blue eyes almost identical to mine searching my face. "A coma is when a person is asleep, it's just, the doctors don't know when they'll wake up". "They don't know". I repeated, monotonously, the impact of his words not hitting me.

"What if she never wakes up"? I sobbed into his salmon suit. He hugged me tightly and whispered. "She will, I know she will, you just have to believe old sport". I looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "So, if I believe she'll wake up"? I asked, astounded, willing to test out this theory right away. "Why of course, if you believe dearly something will happen it's almost guaranteed it will". "But, you must really want it with all your heart". He said looking me straight in the eyes somberly. I nodded, happy that I finally found a solution to all of my problems. "It's like magic". I whispered, referring to the book about Peter Pan and Tink that me and Mama had read together. "Oh yes, very much so". He laughed, it sounded like bells drifting on the wind. Suddenly, the door banged open, and the one person I dreaded seeing the most marched through the door, daddy.

"Get your hands off of my daughter"! He yelled grabbing me from Gatsby's warm, welcoming hands into his cold, wretched ones. I gave a muffled sob and screamed. "No, let go of me"! He looked at me surprised, I had always been an obedient child, up until now, that is. He put me down behind him and ordered me. "Pamela stay there". The look on his face made me freeze in place, it was contorted with rage and fury.

"How dare you come here"? He growled out, directed at the dazzling man who was still staring at me. "What are you saying? That I don't have a right to visit an old friend, old sport"? He questioned him, his eyes were alive with a fire I had never seen before. "You killed her, and took my wife". Papa spit out, cursing under his breath for his bad fortune. Gatsby's face evidently darkened at the mention of "her", I sighed remembering many of Daddy's and Mama's arguments of the past. It was well known that he had a mistress, at one point in time it had been the main gossip of the city. "How dare you even bring her up, with your wife right here"? Yelled Gatsby losing his temper drastically. "You bastard". He whispered, momentarily forgetting that I was in the room. "It was you who sent Wilson wasn't it"? Murmured Gatsby finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. "Well, old sport I don't take well to events like these". He chuckled darkly, the gaze he held on daddy was hostile. "Get Out". Proclaimed my father, obviously enraged by his presense here. "Fine, but , you'll be seeing me soon". He exclaimed his eyes, once again coming to life. And with a soft clack he was gone, gone in broad daylight, gone from my wandering eyes.  
**SO THOUGHTS ANY?! SPILL YOUR GUTS PLEASE I WILL RESPOND. Or you can also favorite please alright until next time...**

Reviews:

ComingAndGoingByBubble:Thanks :) do you like the new character? And tada I uploaded again :) hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last.

My Dictator Level Is Over 9000: Well, I'm happy that your happy about this :). I can tell you like the new character, she's not vile like Murtle (sorry if you like Murtle). The story gets way more interesting and kinda twisted too, you'll see soon enough ;).

lizzieemcullen:Oh wow, I feel honored! And, the story actually gets way more interesting believe it or not :). And I'm glad that you like the new character, when I began writing that chapter I didn't even have an inkling about her or that I was going to write about her! Weird huh?

SaphiraBrightscale: Your very welcome :). Your username is so unique so, of course, I'm extremely curious. Is it from some book/movie, or did you make it up by yourself? It's really cool!


	6. Arrogance In the Highest Form

Woah! so **31 comments**...when did this happen? Thanks for making progress ;). Anyways...I am so sorry for not updating I literally have an unbelievable amount of homework...well...anyways enjoy 3 **reviews are all answered at the end of the story ;). **  
*Disclaimer*  
Somewhere far far away in a long forgotten forest, there lay a flower. Every ten years the flower wilts a little and after one hundred it dies completely, another grows to replace it. After the new flower grows I will still not own the Great Gatsby...*last time*"How dare you come here"? He growled out, directed at the dazzling man who was still staring at me. "What are you saying? That I don't have a right to visit an old friend, old sport"? He questioned him, his eyes were alive with a fire I had never seen before. "You killed her, and took my wife". Papa spit out, cursing under his breath for his bad fortune. Gatsby's face evidently darkened at the mention of "her", I sighed remembering many of Daddy's and Mama's arguments of the past. It was well known that he had a mistress, at one point in time it had been the main gossip of the city. "How dare you even bring her up, with your wife right here"? Yelled Gatsby losing his temper drastically. "You bastard". He whispered, momentarily forgetting that I was in the room. "It was you who sent Wilson wasn't it"? Murmured Gatsby finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. "Well, old sport I don't take well to events like these". He chuckled darkly, the gaze he held on daddy was hostile. "Get Out". Proclaimed my father, obviously enraged by his presence here. "Fine, but , you'll be seeing me soon". He exclaimed his eyes, once again coming to life. And with a soft clack he was gone, gone in broad daylight, gone from my wandering eyes.

Playing hide and go seek with Danny was fun, me and him were the same age both eight and three quarters as I called it. He was one of the servants sons and we often played together in the sweltering heat of the summer, but it was a secret. I would always come back from my escapades dirt clad and sweaty which would earn a proper tisk from Mama, she believed that it was "improper" for young ladies to be running around engaging in such activities, I ignored her. But, I knew that if she ever found me playing with Danny, the servant boy, I'd be in so much trouble.

Today was a lovely day, the trees swung in the occasional wind, the flowers let out an enchanting aroma that just tickled your noise, and I was trying to teach Danny how to read. See, Danny never went to school, he said his mother never had enough money to send him. So every summer under the big old oak tree far from the house that out looked the beautiful houses across the river I taught him what took me a year to learn. Sometimes it was math, grammar, sometimes even Latin, but whatever it was Danny clandestinely enjoyed it. While the water sparkled cascading into little waves around the shore I talked about the difference between math symbols and what they meant. But, today Danny seemed to be spaced out or in deep thought, suddenly in the middle of my lesson he interrupted me. "Miss Pamela shouldn't you be with your friends from school"? He asked, a look of worry crossing his young face making his brow crinkle. A look of disgust formed on my face when he mentioned my so called "friends" from school. Sure, I had a hand full of good friends but the majority of them seemed to be stuck up and rude. Believing that they were superior to everyone they bullied kids who were of a lower social status. It repulsed me to no end but, Mama said that I should keep up my friendship with them, that also disgusted me. But, I knew that it would be better to just hold my tongue.

Just as I was about to retort I heard a high-pitched voice screech out. "Oh Miss Pamela, Miss Pamela"! I gathered up my books and gave Danny a fleeting look to see his face grow ashen. An endless brigade of thoughts swirled through my head as I ran up to the huge house. Mrs. Mguire stood in front of the door looking incredibly pale and stern as I came huffing, out of breath to the door. "Now, what did your mother say about tracking dirt into the house"? Asked the old woman, a disappointed expression wedging itself onto her face. I looked down, ashamed, knowing that it wasn't considered proper for young ladies to trudge around in the mud. "Well, alright but this is the last time"! Exclaimed pitying the child while ushering her inside.

When we arrived at my room in the end of the vast hallway of never ending doors I went inside to see a lavender dress with flowing ribbons layed out on my bed in perfect condition. I gave a questioning look as she explained the situation. "Your mother has informed me that you are attending an evening soiree at 's Amierre's house". She said referring to one of my very well known classmates. My nose scrunched up as I studied the dress, it was pretty, way to pretty for the likes of Colton.

Colton Amierre was no ordinary schoolboy ,no, he was the most arrogant boy that I have ever laid eyes on. He bullied others constantly but, somehow was well liked by almost all. I was the only one who saw through his veil of lies and deceit and that annoyed him.

It annoyed the boy to no end that a random girl could make him feel so inferior, so demeaning in a matter of seconds. They were each others achilles heel. Both had no idea how the turn of events would change their lives forever.  
**so...what do you guys think? Any thoughts on Colton or Danny? Let me know down below ;).**

**Reviews:**

**TheSkivate'sThelimitNatty: Oh la la someone's happy and excited! I am so sorry for the wait by the way...Hope this chapter also made you happy sorry it's not as good as the last one . :(**

**ComingAndGoingByBubble: Awh thank you! You are seriously so supportive! I am incredibly sorry for the wait but don't worry I'm back and on track (see what I did there ;)?). Oh! And are you excited to meet Colton?**

**lizzieemcullen: Thanks! And you should go for it and post that fanfic! I know I'd read it ! Btw I am sorry for the wait I've been soooo busy. **

**jg: Thank you :). And here is the continuing...sorry for the wait. And are you as excited to meet Colton as I am?**

**Princessa Rose Bernstein: Awh, you are too sweet :). I hope you like this chapter as well and I'm glad you like the story! I hope your excited to meet Colton and read of many more things to come! Sorry for the long, unbearable wait I've been so incredibly busy! Well, anyways thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest: YOUR WISH HAS COME TRUE! HOW FORTUNATE! I am so sorry you must have been so sad when for over a month you haven't seen it updated I am so sorry about that...that is all my fault on account of me having no time and being lazy. Sorry, again but I love you reviews, they brighten up my day! Hope you liked the chapter don't forget to leave me a message below ;). **

**Ink Spotz: Woah we have a first class reviewer here. You are absolutely inspiring and amazing! I smile every time I read one review and today I read two! God, sorry for the wait life's been busy but I am back don't worry! Don't forget to leave another review about this chapter with any complaints, praises, or anything!**

**Saphirabrightscale: Well, that is one movie that I am going to watch! I am so sorry for not updating, what can I say? I've been super busy! Anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
